Leira Olren (Anastrace)
right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Unarmed Fighter) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common Deity: Amenthia First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts), (+2 Racial) DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) human bonus: +2 to strength Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (1) + FC (0) (Fighter 1) AC: 19 = + DEX (3) + Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +5 = (3) + Misc (2 Reactionary Trait) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) CMB: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 18 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = 1 (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = 1 (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = 1 (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Urumi: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Type: S, Gladius: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type P & S, Special: Performance Unarmed Strike: Attack: +6 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+4, Crit: 20/x2, Type: B, Special: Improved Unarmed Strike, Dragon Style (1.5x Str Bonus on 1st Strike per round). Shuriken: Attack: +4 = (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d2+4, Crit: 20/x2, Type: P, Unarmed Misc: Feat - weapon focus Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk (1/4 point to Ki Pool) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Fighter (Unarmed Fighter) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Monk Weapon Group Unarmed Style: At 1st level, a unarmed fighter gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat and any single style feat as a bonus feat. The unarmed fighter need not meet all the prerequisites of the style feat he chooses, but style feats that grant additional uses of the Elemental Fist feat cannot be taken until the unarmed fighter has that feat. This ability replaces the bonus feat at 1st level. Feats Shield Proficiency (Human Bonus Feat): Proficiency with all Shields Weapon Focus (1st Level Feat): +1 bonus on Unarmed Attacks Improved Unarmed Strike (Unarmed Style): Unarmed Strikes count as armed attacks Dragon Style (Unarmed Style): While using this style, you gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against sleep effects, paralysis effects, and stunning effects. You ignore difficult terrain when you charge, run, or withdraw. You can also charge through squares that contain allies. Further, you can add 1-1/2 times your Strength bonus on the damage roll for your first unarmed strike on a given round. Traits Reactionary (Combat): You were bullied often as a child, but never quite developed an offensive response. Instead, you became adept at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Caretaker (Faith): As the child of an herbalist or an assistant in a temple infirmary, you often had to assist in tending to the sick and wounded. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Heal checks, and Heal is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 02 = (2) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (1) (Fighter 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Appraise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 0 0 * 4 -4 +0 Craft ( ) -1 0 * -1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Fly -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Handle Animal -2 0 * -2 +0 Heal 6 1 3 1 +1 (+1 Caretaker Trait) Intimidate -2 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) -1 0 * -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) -1 0 * -1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (History) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Local) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Linguistics -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 1 0 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Ride -1 0 * 3 -4 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Spellcraft -1 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth 0 1 0 3 -4 +0 Survival 1 0 * 1 +0 Swim 0 0 * 4 -4 +0 Use Magic Device -2 0 0 -2 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Lamellar 60 gp 25 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 07 gp 10 lb Urumi 30 gp 06 lb Gladius 15 gp 03 lb Shuriken x20 04 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll (On top of backpack) 0.1 gp 05 lb Canteen 02 gp 01 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Mess Kit 0.2 gp 01 lb Sunrods (5) 10 gp 05 lb Trail Rations (5) 2.5 sp 05 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb = Totals: 134.8 gp 65.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 15 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 2 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -134.8 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 15.2 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5'8" Weight: 193 Lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Appearance: Long Red Hair, Regular Features, Muscular, Pale, Vacant Stare Demeanor: Quiet, Withdrawn, Friendly, Quick to help the injured, Loyal, Devout, Often muttering prayers to Amenthia Background Born 5th into a poor farming family, Leira was given to the temple of Amenthia near Tritower as a ward when a poor harvest meant they couldn't feed the whole family. As a ward of the temple, she spent much of her childhood learning to attend to the sick and injured, a skill that the withdrawn child took to with great skill. It seemed to help her get over the pain of having been abandoned by her birth family. Her early years at the temple were marked by her withdrawn nature, and her slow learning of temple scriptures which frustrated her to no end. She loved physical activities, but always stopped to help someone who was hurt. In one case she carried a young boy who she was playing with in the woods, who had fallen and broken his leg, a mile back to the temple to have it set. When kids would cheat at games, if she found out she would often wrestle them to the ground until they apologized for cheating. Even though she didn't understand the scripture very well, she spent many of her free hours in the chapel praying to Amenthia. Leira spent her teenage years apprenticed to the temple guards, learning how to fight with a blade and sparring with the other guards until she was their equal. She also worked with the temple monks on learning to fight without a weapon. She trained for years with the monks and guards developing a unique fighting style of her own, where her opponents never knew if they should parry her blade, or duck a savage kick, even as she blocked their attacks with her shield. Eventually she had mastered the combat style the monks knew, and decided that it was time to make her way into the world to try and prove herself against more formidable opponents, and perfect her combat style. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (July 3rd, 2014) (Scott Dewarr ~ non-Judge) level 1 *Approval (July 7th, 2014) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn